Liendras Merovechi
'Appearance' Over the years she has evolved from her peasant upbringing of poor conditioned cloth and linen. Recently she has sewn a beautiful robe of ebony, gold, silver, azure, and ruby colored silk. ''Personality'' Liendras uses quiet observation as foreplay before engaging in any dialog. The context of her words are carefully constructed in a way that allows for no ambiguity to be interpreted. She fits in the description of an introvert, using her eyes as another form of lips to speak thoughts and ideas. She tends to smile when nervous. Although she is a participant of higher education it is still apparent that she has tendencies that are inherent of peasant farmer behavior. Overall, she is neutral within public affairs and feels most comfortable watching from the shadows of anonymity. ''History'' ''Early Childhood'' Liendras was born between the intermediate time of the Second War and Third War. She had began entering the tender age of eight years old when the Third War had started. With the consummation between a sleazy con-artist and gullible farmer's daughter, they conceived a beautiful baby girl who would be named Liendras. The couple soon married after her birth and Liendras inherited the unfortunate surname of her father; however the family name, Merovechi, was known to be synonymous with thief or untrustworthy. The Merovechi family packed all their possessions in their small Stormwind loft and moved to the quiet town of Lakeshire, where she would live out her pre-teen years and until the age of fifteen. Liendras' fondest memories come from her Lakeshire childhood, fishing with her father at Lake Everstill, learning how to sew from her mother by the fire at night. She even met her first boyfriend on the crossroads of the Three Corners. He was a farmer's boy that happen to pass into Redridge to sell wheat with his father. They had a passionate romance that ended with the boy leaving to join the Stormwind Army and tragically dying in the first waves of defending Valiance Keep in Northrend. Crying her eyes out every night she had a realization that she did not want to grow old in the comforts of Lakeshire, but instead become more. ''Teenage Years'' With a promise to return, she bid her parents farewell and ventured into the green lands of Elwynn Forest. After wondering alone for some time, she had realized she had ran out of food and had no place to rest her head. Liendras did not want to return to her parents in failure, so in the middle of the night she knocked on the door of a dimly light house just outside of the Eastvale Logging Camp. The tall and burly looking man invited her in and quietly closed the door behind her. Come to find out, the man had been living alone since his wife had died a year earlier and worked everyday at the Eastvale Logging Camp as a lumberjack. Liendras who had just turned sixteen had been very gracious to the man, offering to wash his clothes in exchange for a bed, and on many occasions cooked the loggers a hearty meal after a long day. Again, after awhile Liendras felt trapped. One night while Liendras was in her bed, she woke up to find the goodhearted lumberjack sitting in front of a fire drunk as can be. Not being the best time to tell him, she had told him of her plans to leave the settlement in the morning. The estranged Lumberjack, grief-stricken and inebriated, told her plainly that he had no intentions of 'letting her go'. With a quick strike of her tongue she told the man that he did not own her and the two began to find themselves in a emotional argument. As Liendras attempted to gather her things, the Lumberjack had wrapped his arms around her and forced her on the ground, with a swift punch of her head she immediately passed out. The next morning she awoke with her clothes torn and the smell of ash from the burned out fireplace. Slowly getting up she quickly felt a bitter soreness in her body, but hastily she looked down at the still passed out Lumberjack, packed the rest of her things, and with tears swelling in her eyes, closed the door behind her not daring to look back. Again she found herself walking the long road of Elwynn alone. With a limp in her step, hair tangled, and sharp jolts of pain shooting up and down her body she walked far enough to see the tallest tower she had ever seen. A radiance so magnificent that she seemed almost called to the steps of the tower. With dire exhaustion, she struggled to raise her arm to knock, but her legs gave out and instantly blacked out at the door, hitting the ground with a loud thud. When Liendras woke, she found a female gnome servant staring down at her in horror. With a yell, the gnome servants dragged her into the Tower and laid her in the middle of the floor. "What is your name child?" said Ginger McGrubbins. Liendras raised a hand in front of her eyes attempting to block the light, "L-Liendras Merovechi." she said weakly. Ginger left her for a moment, only to come back with a cup of water in her hand. She placed a delicate hand behind Liendras' neck and elevated her head, with her other hand she carefully pressed the rim of the cup against Liendras' lips for a sip. "You're safe now. You may rest, tomorrow Theocritus wants to speak with you." Ginger retreated to her chambers as the human servants picked Liendras up and carried her to the nearest bed. Unbeknownst to her, the next morning she would awake a new person with a new destiny. ''Young Adult'' Next morning, it was a long walk up the stairs of the Tower of Azora. With each step she grew tense with fear and anticipation. As she reached the top of the tower, she saw an old man dressed in white, gold, and turquois cloth with a azure colored crown. He turned around in expectation and eyes Liendras up and down carefully. His eyes met hers, "What do you seek?" he said in a stern voice that echoed throughout the staircase. She lowered her eyes in thought, after a moment she quickly lifted her gaze and looked at him with pain, "I wish I knew... I am beginning to feel like a husk without purpose... I know I want to be more than what I am, but I need guidance." she said with a quivering lips, almost bursting in tears. Theocritus stood quiet for a moment, he felt pity for the girl, "Very well." he said clearing his throat, "You may stay here, but you must work as a servant girl. You want to be more?" He shook his head with a grunt, "You must learn what is feels like to be nothing first." With a flick of his wrists he dismissed her before turning his attention back to his paperwork behind him. At this time Liendras began to work every day scrubbing the floor of the Tower with her gnomish companions, in the morning she would wake before the sun could rise to study books on enchanting and arcane, while in the afternoon she washed clothes and prepared meals, at night before bed she would stay up late delving in her leather bound books. Practicing over and over until she could feel just a glimmer of arcane. As the days past she improved greatly, the fierce dedication and drive allowed her to hone her skills in the School of Arcane. The first year passes and she successfully manipulates arcana into fire. The next year she studies how to duplicate mirror images of others, and finally she is able to duplicate herself. She was a natural, easily self teaching herself under the strict guidance of Theocritus. At the age of nineteen she found herself wanting to leave again. Grateful to her temporary Master she bided him farewell and ventured into the city of Stormwind in search for a permanent home and friendly companions. Category:Mages Category:Stormwindian Category:Characters Category:Human